Sarah Rushman (Earth-616)
' Sarah Rushman '(Marrow), as a child, was one of the Morlocks. When Callisto, the leader of the Morlocks, kidnapped Angel of the X-Men to become her husband, Sarah came across the captured Angel and began to worship him. While growing up, Sarah was looked for after Callisto with a maternal attitude towards the young mutant. When Sarah's powers fully manifested, she was forced to take control of the Morlocks, becoming more savage and killing her opponents to survive. When she did reach the top, Mikhail Rasputin considered her fit to join his elite fighting team, Gene Nation, which eventually became a terrorist group. Powers and Abilities Powers Accelerated bone growth: Sarah has the ability to control the growth, shape, and toughness of her bone structure. Initially, this was uncontrolled as her bones constantly protruded from her skin at uncontrollable rates. After her enhancement by a Skrull medical facility and later by the Weapon X Program, she learned to mostly control it, retaining a more cleanly semblance despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Sarah's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons, even acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws, bony fingernails, knuckle protrusions, or even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Sarah had more control over her protrusions, being able to hide them to appear normal and form more complex shapes and of a higher quality similar to ivory. After having regained her powers under Volga's power restorative/bestowal experimentation, Sarah had regained complete control over her powers, possibly strengthening her powers at the cost of her sanity. *''Bone structure durability:'' Sarah's skeletal structure seems to be also more durable than normal; she has easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example, she was hit twice in the head with a mace without suffering much damage. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice without any major damage and still being able to walk normally afterwards. Regenerative healing factor: This power allows her to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. *''Superhuman strength'' *''Superhuman agility'' *''Superhuman reflexes'' Hyper-accelerated metabolism: Her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. Dual hearts: She also possesses two hearts in order to compensate for her random bone growth. When Storm ripped out of of Sarah's hearts, she was able to survive. It's possible that the first heart could have regrown due to Sarah's healing factor. Abilities *'''Combat: '''She is proficient at using blade-shaped bones as throwing weapons or in hand-to-hand combat. Sarah is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in street fighting. Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Americans Category:X-Force members Category:Morlocks members Category:X-Men members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Gene Nation members